Kaia Blessings
Kaia can bestow the following Blessings to her followers. Earth Manipulation The ability to sense, move, shape and otherwise manipulate the earth. * Level One: User feels a heightened sense of connection to the earth, rocks and plants, a “sixth sense” of sorts, which can help with scavenging for food, water, etc. User also can more easily move earthen objects than they could otherwise with their telekinetic strength. * Level Two: User can now fracture the earth, causing fissures, walls, and “spikes” to erupt, with moderate accuracy. * Level Three: User is now adept and fast at moving the earth (walls, spikes, etc) but must still be touching the earth somehow to do so. Has an increased tactile connection to the earth- ie “sticks” to it. * Level Four: User has vast, deft control over manipulating the earth and can do so when not touching- ie jumping, although distance does affect the user’s control. Plant Manipulation The ability to manipulate plant-life. * Level One: User feels a heightened sense of connection to flora, and can discern between sick/healthy plants, as well as potentially lethal plants. Plants seem to perk up in user’s presence. * Level Two: Plants are definitively drawn to user and become “active”, responding to user’s mood. User can direct them, but with inconsistent control. * Level Three: User can direct and move plants with greater control, including causing them to grow larger, or to flower and even die. * Level Four: User can cause plants to rapidly grow and has finite control over their movements; can effectively be used as weapons. Shape-Shifting The ability to change your form. Cannot change form to that of another species of equine- cannot grow a unicorn horn, or wings, or fish tail, etc. * Level One: Gains the ability to make minor to moderate changes in their own appearance (colour, hair, size) but cannot shift out of their born form. * Level Two: Can now clumsily shift into a single form of a creature similar to the user’s own nature (ex: a flighty, excitable horse might find it easy to shift into a bird). It is difficult and tiring to achieve, and a lack of focus will shake the user painfully back to their original form. (So maybe don’t try to actually fly yet, okay?) * Level Three: User is now comfortable with their first form, and can shift into a new one, more different in nature than their own. This form is difficult to achieve and maintain for long periods. * Level Four: User can now shift between two forms of animals similar to their own nature with ease, and has mastered the additional form of a creature different in nature to their own (3 forms total). Can maintain forms for as long as they can remain focused, but it is very draining. Necromancy The ability to animate the dead. * Level One: User can manipulate bones and corpses with clumsy animation for short periods. * Level Two: User’s animation of corpses and bones is more refined; can reassemble bones. * Level Three: User can sense and raise bones from the earth and manipulate them with ease; can now be used as weapons. * Level Four: User can control multiple animated skeletons at once; in addition, with great focus the user can recall an echo of the soul back to the corpse and commune with it. This can only rarely occur and is exhausting for user. Beast Summoning The ability to summon and direct other creatures. * Level One: User has little control, but animals are drawn to him/her, especially when user’s emotions run high * Level Two: User can successfully summon random creatures, or specific ones within eye-sight. * Level Three: User can now summon multiple creatures at will, and can influence them with greater success * Level Four: User can summon any creature or group of creatures with accuracy and is able to command them. This can include other equine’s Familiars. Duplication The ability to create and project copies of your own self. * Level One: User can create a visual replica of themselves at a distance of up to 15 strides, but replica has no tangible form and may even be slightly translucent. It can not move. * Level Two: User’s replica is now solid while standing, but when user attempts to make it move, it loses that tangibility. * Level Three: User’s replica is now solid while moving, although user can choose to make it weaker if he or she desires, which reduces casting effort. Replica seems at times to act independently, although minimally and still tied to the user. Replica cannot speak, but can utilize a weak imitation of user’s Blessings. * Level Four: User can now summon a tangible, independent thinking duplicate of him or herself. User’s sense are tied to the duplicate’s; they share pain, and the user can “see” through the duplicate’s eyes. User has power over summoning and banishment, but while it exists, the duplicate can act on its own, although they usually follow directives. Usually. Duplicate can easily utilize user’s Blessings (at half strength to whatever user’s Blessing level is). Tremor Sense The ability to use vibrations to “see” the world. * Level One: User develops a sensitivity to vibrations in their environment, noticing changes or movements that other equines might miss. * Level Two: User’s sensitivity is heightened; can now vaguely tell the direction and size of what is causing the vibrations, but can be inaccurate. * Level Three: User is very sensitive to not only movement, but slower, steadier vibrations such as given out by growing plants. Is very aware of the movement of the earth but such information overload can be overwhelming. * Level Four: User can now fully “see” via the vibrations in the world around them, and is hypersensitive to even the smallest of changes, and can “tune in” to specific vibrations. User can also control their own vibrations, and lay “false trails” and generally misdirect (or lure) others. ''' Density Control The ability to increase and decrease one’s weight. * '''Level One: User can moderately increase and decrease their weight, but not always on command; it seems more tied to their emoons. * Level Two: User gains some control over their weight adjustment, but to do so is heavily fatiguing and cannot be maintained for long. Moving between “heavy” and “light” is diffult. * Level Three: User becomes more comfortable at shifting their weight rapidly through extmes. * Level Four: User can now increase and decrease their weight at will, heavy enough to become virtually unmovable, and light enough to “float” when theyump 'Holy Reality Manipulation: Holy Blessing: ''Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. The ability to manipulate and project alternate realities. * '''Level One: Can make others see minor changes to theirironment with a detailed, oral description. Only works on non-moving or otherwise changing objects- any movement or sound and the illusion breaks. * Level Two: User can now create short-lasting changes to the world, and project longer changes into other’s minds, especially if defenses are lowered (trusting, or sleeping). * Level Three: User can now play with certain “laws” of physic, but only pertaining to their own self * Level Four: User can now create full, tactile alternate realities for themselves and others, as well as completely twist the “rules” of the real world. With great effort and focus user can reverse effects of gravity with a small range, as well as other similar changes to reality. Working together with other Reality Manipulators, this could be catastrophic. Holy Creation: Holy Blessing: Second Blessing only, minimum Level 10. The ability to create new objects and life forms. * Level One: User can, in times of great emotion or with intense concentration, “copy” small inanimate object, creating two where there had been one. New creations are identical to what they are based on. * Level Two: User can now create “new” inanimate objects, not having to base them on pre-existing counterparts, but it’s very difficult and exhausting. Creating “copies” is easier now. * Level Three: User is able to create unique inanimate objects with greater ease. Additionally, user can now coax an environment into creating new plant life, although they are often weaker than pre-existing plants. Is incredibly exhausting, near incapacitating for user. * Level Four: User gains greater stamina with creation, and can create small areas of healthy plant life. Working together with other Creationists, user could create fully habitable environments, including the addition of water. The larger the area or the more complex the new objects, the greater the kick-back of exhaustion for the user. Can even exhaust themselves to the point of death if not careful. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blessings